that little piece of heaven
by plakband111222
Summary: the story after Wendla is forced to leave germany and finds a new home in amsterdam , while melchior is in university graving to feel something again to only way how? by getting himself into more trouble. will they find each other? or will they be forced to live apart for the rest of their lives?


hey thank you for reading my story! i'm working really hard at it at the moment, and update as soon as i get a chance,

i left everything in spring awakening just as it is, except that wendla was sixteen when she got pregnant, and zeventeen right now, because it really grossed me out, so that means melcior in zeventeen as well

enjoy!

It was raining, of course it was, it never seemed to stop.

it was fall at the moment, but it had been raining all summer to, it even had been the worst summer in a hundred and six years, or so the old men from the marked had said. but Wendla didn't believe that those men were actually a hundred and six year old, and if they where they must have been infants at the time, so how could they remember.

wendla walked as fast as she could, which wasn't that fast at the moment. the rain and the heavy wet dress hold her back from going to fast . the streets where narrow and the small, wet stones where the streets where made of didn't help. if she wasn't as careful as she could she would slip and as she had already knew by experience, that it would hurt. but to be honest, she was used to shame of people looking at her, the shameless whispering of the people passing her. if it wasn't that she had fallen down that one time from slipping on the stones, it had been for her big belly. the pregnancy was at his point almost 7 months along and wendla was absolutely enormous, she was even afraid that if she would keep growing like this she wouldn't fit trough the door ways any more. but she tried to her best abilities to ignore those people, they didn't know her story, so how could they judge. luckily the people in Amsterdam where used to seeing a lot more than an unmarried teenage pregnant girl, and truth be told they didn't really care about it. it where those older lady's visiting the city who were so quick to judge her.

finally wendla reached her house, now it wasn't really her house, wendla lived in the maids house that was part of the gigantic mansion of the family jansen. wendla was one of the 7 maids that lived there and worked on keeping the house clean and support the family in all their needs. wendla had only two major tasks she had to do, witch were doing al the food errants, and hanging the clean sheets and cloches up to dry in the laundry spot of the first wendla had liked the work, she had liked the fact that she could go outside and meet with the people in the market, instead up being cooked up inside al day and thaking care of the two devils of little girls that lived in the house, as maaike had to. but as her precnany progressed the long walks with the heavy bag of groceries, had really started to become to much for her, but then again with doing the laundry she had to pick up the heavy baskets with the clean, but wet clothes witch wasn't really easy as well.

wendla put her key in the door and opened it. she walked up the stairs, and reached her room. but before going in she had to do something way more urgent, she didn't go strait ahead into her own room, but took an turn and reached for the door on her left hand. the toilette!'

when wendla finally stood in her own room the removed the cloak she was wearing, and laid it in the chair, she looked at herself, a total mess, she was seventeen at the moment and looks like she had swallowed about two watermelons. the heavy wet dress didn't help to her looks. slowly she begun to undress but as she already knew this action didn't really help to her confidence as she even looked bigger was you saw the tiny legs coming from under the huge belly. when wendla had dried herself she decided to take a nap, and do the laundry later on the day. hilde wouldn't mind, she herself had been in the same situation one time, or so she had told her, but as she had no child right now wendla never understood how she had meant that. Hilde was the head maid. she was about 35 years old, and although having a cold face, she had a warm heart, when she liked you of course. al luckily she had liked wendla. or she would never have hired a pregnant 16 year old, who couldn't speak a word of duch. but thankfully Hilde's german was good enough to understand that wendla had been on the run for weeks with nowhere to go, and no one to take care of her, so out of some kind of pity, or so wendla assumed, Hilde had hired her.

besides Hilde there where the 5 other maids, Eef, Vera, Maaike, Ankie and jolijn. wendla was with out a doubt the closest with ankie, she seemed to be a very shy girl at first, she had not asked so many questions about her pregnancy as al the others did even tough Wendla couldn't answer them because she couldn't understand them for at that point she didn't yet spoke dutch very well , but instead came to her one day when she saw wendla struggling whith a sheet and asked if she could help her. from that point on they became friends. her least favorite one was Maaike, Maaike was a shallow girl who was about 25, her job was took look after the devil twin girls that lived in the mansion Miss. Isa Sophie Jansen and Miss. Leonie Iris Jansen. Maaikes older sister had been the one that had taken care of the eldest , Miss. Priscilla Jansen, before she had used her position in the house, to get nocked up by some rich friend of the family so he was forced in to marring her. Ankie had told her this story, she had also told her that every time they came to visit the family the poor boy looked unhappier, that Maaike's sister didn't care for the baby,let one of her new maids do it, and go around with weeks not even visiting her kid, but that she was happier than she ever had been because she had all the money she ever wanted. but the thing was, it looked like Maaike had exactly the same plan as her sister, as she flirted with every semi-hansom boy that walked into the doors of that mansion, if he was rich of course.

a loud knocking woke wendla up. wendla gave a sigh and opened her eyes '' yes yes, please give me a minute'' she stood up and picked up an bathrobe, she put in on and opened the door. ''o my god'' Ankie squeaked, '' i think i'm gonna hit Maaike one day very soon'' wendla smiled at Ankie and let her into her room but said nothing ''she came storming in my room screaming at me that i had left the window in her room open and that it was my fault that her bed is al wet from the rain now'' wendla giggled '' well did you?'' Ankie looked insulted '' no! i did her room first thing in the morning, she opened it her self when she came in to chance her clothes after she heard that the son of the major is coming by'' Ankie mumbled something insulting about Maaike and sat down on the bed, '' she was mad at me than as well, she said that it smelled even worse than before, and that she would have a talk with Hilde about how i do the cleaning in this house. because surely the Jansen's couldn't possibly have such low standers for their employment'' the last words she said in an impressively good imitation of Maaike's high and irritating voice '' so i know she opened the window her self''. ''you needn't worry'' wendla said '' you know Hilde doesn't like Maaike at all'' , ''yeah but still she gets to me sometimes'' Ankie looked intentionally not at wendla who whas getting dressed but instead scanned the room, shew saw the wet dress, and the unmade bed, '' o i'm so sorry did i wake you up?'' wendla looked up and smiled at Ankie she and she alone would feel bad for waking her up at souch an hour of the day ''yes, thats only good because now i have enough time left in the day to finish the laundry'' at this point she realized something '' why where you cleaning in Maaike's room any way if i may ask" Ankie looked annoyed '' Hilde made me, she said that i should leave the Mansion for today and clean the maids house for it was a mess in here''. Wendla looked at her room which in her opinion was as clean as it could be, aside from the wet dress on her chair, and her unmade bed because she just slept in it. not that she had so much to mess with, her room was small but luckily big enough to have her bed, the two cots a dressing table with a mirror above it, a wardrobe and a desk in it. most of the furniture had already been here when she moved in, so the first thing she had done was making everything as clean as it could possible get and had tried to keep it that way. Ankie saw Wendla evaluating her room on it's cleanness '' don't worry your room was not the problem, but you should have seen the rooms of the other girls, how can they live in such a smell is beyond me''. '' and hey i get paid for going trough their stuff'' Wendla laughed '' did you find something interesting?'' Ankie started started laughing now as well '' o you wouldn't believe me '' ''tell me while i'll do the laundry?'' ''you know what'' Ankie said '' i'll tell you while i help you''


End file.
